Die Versagerin
by Anke
Summary: Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, wie Lily Potter eine Schwester wie Petunia haben konnte?


_AN: Diese Gesichte ist in gewisser Art und Weise die Fortsetzung zu „Lily ist tot". In gewisser Art und Weise deshalb, weil sie zwar das selbe Thema behandelt, Petunias Gefühle hinsichtlich ihrer Schwester und ihrem Neffen, aber der Blickwinkel ein ganz anderer ist. Außerdem muss man „Lily ist tot" nicht unbedingt gelesen haben um diese Gesichte zu verstehen (obwohl es schon sinnvoll ist)._

_So und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß und mir viele Reviews #g#_

_Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling_

_Da diese Gesichte ohne die Anregung von **Zutzi alias Susi** nie entstanden wäre, ist sie auch ebendieser gewidmet._

__

* * *

Bei den Weasleys wurde mal wieder eine große Party gefeiert. Das war seit dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort vor über vier Jahren oft der Fall. Diesmal war die Verlobung von Bill und Fleur der Anlass. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Hälfte aller Zauberer und Hexen Englands eingeladen worden waren. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, hinter dem Haus war ein riesiges Buffet aufgebaut, über dem Garten strahlten Hunderte bunter Lampingons und auf einer Tanzfläche im Garten drehten sich die Paare. (Das sollten sie noch eine ganze Weile tun, denn Fred und George hatten ihren neuen Walzer-nonstop-Tanzboden verlegt – das erklärte auch, warum sich die Paare im Dreivierteltakt bewegten, obwohl gerade eine Robbie-Williams-Manifestation „Rock DJ" zum besten gab.) Harry konnte Ron und Hermine ausmachen, die engumschlungen tanzten.

„Wenn man die beiden so sieht, sollte man nicht glauben, dass sie nur Freunde sind. Aber das glaubt ja sowieso keiner – außer den beiden."

Mit weitaus weniger Wohlwollen beobachtete Harry die ausgelassene Walzerversion, die Ginny und Dean Thomas hinlegten. Sie waren zwar schon seit Jahren kein Paar mehr, doch ihre aus dieser Zeit resultierende Verbundenheit störte Harry aus irgendeinem Grund.

Harry hatte sich von dem ganzen Trubel etwas zurückgezogen und saß auf einer steinernen Bank im Schatten eines gewaltigen Apfelbaumes. Trotz der vielen Menschen um sich herum fühlte er sich an diesem Abend irgendwie einsam. Alle schienen jemanden zu haben, zu dem sie gehörten. Bill und Fleur, Ginny und Dean, Ron und Hermine (okay, die gaben es nicht zu, aber trotzdem) überhaupt die ganze Weasley-Familie. Neville unterhielt sich angeregt mit Lavendar Brown und Professor Snape („Warum ist der eigentlich eingeladen worden?") mit seiner Zaubertrankkollegin aus Beauxbaton.

Nur er, Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, Held der Zauberwelt, endgültiger Bezwinger von Lord Voldemord und vollausgebildeter Auror, er saß hier und hatte niemanden.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch. Mühsam ließ sich Mrs. Figg neben ihm nieder.

„Gut", erwiderte Harry, ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass die Weasleys auch seine ehemalige Nachbarin eingeladen hatten. „Und wie geht es..." – ihnen, wollte er höflich fragen, doch Mrs. Figg fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Papperlapapp, Harry. Ich kenne dich, seit du ein kleiner Junge warst und du kannst mir nichts vormachen, also rück mit der Sprache raus: Was ist los?"

Harry sah sie verblüfft an, so hatte noch nie jemand mit ihm gesprochen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis sich der alten Frau anzuvertrauen.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie fühle ich mich allein heute Abend. Alle hier haben jemanden zu dem sie wirklich gehören, nur ich habe niemanden."

„Du hast Freunde."

„Ja, ich weiß. Es sind gute Freunde und ich habe sie wirklich gerne, aber es sind eben nur Freunde, keine Familie."

„Du hast eine Familie."

„Die Dursleys!" Harry spuckte den Namen verächtlich aus. „Die kann man wohl kaum als ‚Familie' bezeichnen. Sehen sie wie Mrs. Weasley da drüben auf Bill einredet? Und wie ihm das sichtlich unangenehm ist? Bestimmt findet sie sein Outfit unpassend für seine Verlobungsfeier. Ich könnte wetten, im Moment wünscht er seine Mutter sonst wohin – ich hingegen wäre glücklich, wenn ich mich wenigstens an meine Mutter erinnern könnte. Wissen sie, manchmal habe ich in Tante Petunia nach ihr gesucht. Ich meine, die beiden waren doch Schwestern. Wie konnten sie da so unterschiedlich sein? Wie konnte meine Mutter eine Schwester wie Tante Petunia haben?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Harry", seufzte Mrs. Figg.

„Aber sie kennen sie?"

„Ich kenne sie. Weißt du Harry, alles begann schon lange vor deiner Geburt. Deine Mutter war ein außergewöhnlich begabtes Mädchen, nicht nur, dass sie zaubern konnte, nein, sie war auch intelligent, hübsch und liebenswürdig. Alle, die sie kannten lagen ihr zu Füßen."

„Tante Petunia auch?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nein, die nicht. Weißt du Harry, Petunia stand immer im Schatten ihrer Schwester. Sie war weder besonders klug, noch hübsch oder liebenswürdig. Sie konnte im Vergleich mit Lily nicht bestehen, also beschloss sie gegen sie zu bestehen. Sie begann alles, was deine Mutter mochte zu verabscheuen und umgekehrt. Schließlich lebten die beiden in vollkommen verschiedenen Welten. Sie konnten sich nicht verstehen."

„Ich weiß, dass sie sich nicht so sonderlich mochten."

„Ja, das auch. Aber das meinte ich nicht. Ich meinte, verstehen im wörtlichen Sinn. Petunia konnte nicht verstehen, was Lily wichtig war und Lily konnte nicht verstehen, was Petunia wichtig war. Es war, als ob die beiden zwei unterschiedliche Sprachen sprechen würden. Schließlich brach der Kontakt zwischen den Schwestern völlig ab."

„Dann wollen sie mir also sagen, Tante Petunia hat mich so behandelt, weil ich der Sohn ihrer verhassten Schwester war?", schnaubte Harry unwillig. „Danke, das habe ich schon gewusst."

„Aber nein, Petunia hat Lily nie gehasst. Sie mochte deinen Vater nicht und sie konnte die Lebensweise der beiden nicht verstehen, aber sie hat Lily trotz allem geliebt."

„Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Nach dem Tod deiner Mutter hat sie lange Zeit um sie getrauert. Sie war voller Reue darüber, dass sie nie versucht hat, sich mit Lily auszusöhnen."

„Dann verstehe ich erst recht nicht, warum sie mich so behandelt hat. Hätte sie nicht zum Ausgleich besonders nett sein müssen?"

„Petunia Dursley hat ein kompliziertes Seelenleben. Denn trotz aller Reue, sah sie in Lilys Tod auch eine Art Bestätigung. Schließlich ist deine Mutter durch Magie ums Leben gekommen. Wäre sie keine Hexe gewesen, wäre ihr nichts passiert. Das war Petunias Logik. Und was dich angeht, hatte sie sich vorgenommen dich vor dem, was ihrer Schwester den Tod gebracht hatte, zu schützen – der Magie. Dazu griff sie zu allen Mitteln, die sie kannte. Leider waren das nicht besonders viele. Vor allem Strafe für jedes bisschen Magie, das du zeigtest.

Du wirst dich vielleicht nicht sonderlich gut erinnern. Wahrscheinlich gar nicht, du warst noch so klein. Aber am Anfang war Petunia nett zu dir, in den ersten Jahren bei den Dursleys ist es dir gar nicht schlecht ergangen. Gut, Dudley hat dich bei jeder Gelegenheit gepiesackt und Vernon konnte dir nie verzeihen, dass du wesentlich schneller sprechen und laufen konntest, als sein verhätscheltes Söhnchen. Aber Petunia hat dich gut, sogar liebevoll behandelt."

„Das hat aber nicht lange vorgehalten", sagte Harry düster.

„Es hat genau bis zu Dudleys viertem Geburtstag vorgehalten. Er wollte die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen ausblasen und sie gingen nicht aus. Zuerst dachten die Dursleys, er wären diese Scherzkerzen, aber dann entdeckten sie die wahre Ursache – dich!"

„Ich habe mit knapp vier Jahren die Kerzen auf Dudleys Kuchen verzaubert?", grinste Harry. „Ich bin beeindruckt von mir selbst!"

Auch Mrs. Figg lächelte. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass die Dursleys weniger beeindruckt waren. Vernon war wütend und Petunia richtiggehend entsetzt. Was würde nur aus dir werden, wenn du jetzt schon mit dem Zaubern anfangen würdest? Würdest du nicht genauso enden wie Lily? Also bestrafte sie dich. Mit der denkbar schlimmsten Strafe, die man einem Kind antun kann: Liebesentzug. Du wusstest natürlich überhaupt nicht, wie dir geschah und wofür sie dich bestrafte. Geholfen hat es selbstverständlich auch nicht. Im Gegenteil, durch den Liebesentzug habt ihr euch immer weiter voneinander entfernt. Du bist ihr Stück für Stück entglitten. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Wegen dem Liebesentzug hast du dich von ihr entfernt, weil du dich von ihr entfernt hast, hat sie dich mit Liebesentzug bestraft."

„Dann war das also der Grund?"

„Nicht ausschließlich. Da spielen noch einige andere Gründe eine Rolle. Nicht nur, dass du ihr entglitten bist. Jedes Mal, wenn du wieder gezaubert hattest, war ein neuer Beweis für ihr Versagen. Ein neuer Beweis dafür, dass sie ihr Versprechen Lily gegenüber gebrochen hatte, dass sie dich nicht vor der Magie schützen konnte. Und wer wird schon gerne tagtäglich mit dem Beweis für sein Scheitern konfrontiert? Und das machte sie noch wütender auf dich. Und dann waren da noch ganz andere Sachen, zum Beispiel deine Ähnlichkeit zu deinem Vater, den sie nie leiden konnte. Deine Intelligenz, die sie an ihre Eifersucht auf deine Mutter erinnerte. Dein ganzes Verhalten, das immer ‚undursleyischer' wurde, das du begannst eigenständig zu denken und dann waren da noch deine unordentlichen Haare." Mrs. Figg lächelte Harry an. „Es gab vieles, was sie an deinem ganzen Wesen gestört hat. Aber das schlimmste war wohl doch das Gefühl versagt zu haben. Und dafür, dass du ihr dieses Gefühl gegeben hast, hat sie dich noch mehr von sich gestoßen."

„Aber das ist doch dumm, sie hat nicht versagt", rief Harry. „Magie ist angeboren, da konnte sie doch gar nichts dagegen tun. Das wäre das gleiche, als ob sie gegen meine Augenfarbe gekämpft hätte."

„Oh doch", widersprach Mrs. Figg fest. „Petunia hat versagt, sie hat sogar ganz schrecklich versagt. Nicht in Hinsicht auf deine Magie, da konnte sie wirklich nichts machen. Aber sie hat versagt, weil sie dir nicht die Liebe, die Geborgenheit und das Verständnis geben konnte, die du so dringend gebraucht hättest. Sie hat versagt, weil sie es nicht geschafft hat, ihre Schuldgefühle ihrer Schwester gegenüber von deiner Person zu trennen. Und sie hat versagt, weil sie dich nicht vor Vernon und Dudley beschützten konnte und zum Schluss wohl auch nicht mehr wollte. Petunia Dursley ist eine riesengroße Versagerin."

Harry schwieg betroffen.

„Du hast dieses harte Urteil nicht erwartet, oder?", fragte Mrs. Figg.

„Nicht wirklich. So wie sie geredet haben, hatte ich das Gefühl sie hätten Verständnis für meine Tante."

„Nun ja, in gewisser Weise habe ich Verständnis für sie. Ich verstehe, warum sie so gehandelt hat, wie sie gehandelt hat. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es gut finde."

„Mrs. Figg", fragte Harry nach einer Weile. „Woher wissen sie das alles? Sie sind doch keine Psychologin oder so?"

„Ach weißt du, Harry. Ich bin eine alte Frau und ganz schön in der Welt herumgekommen. Ich kenne die Menschen. Außerdem habe ich deine Mutter als Schülerin gekannt, damals habe ich noch in Hogsmead gearbeitet. Und deine Tante Petunia kenne ich, seit ich nach Little Whinging gezogen bin – das war kurz nach dem Tod deiner Eltern. Ich habe deine Tante beobachtet und ab und zu unterhalten wir uns auch. So konnte ich die Geschichte Stück für Stück zusammensetzen. Außerdem", Mrs. Figg lächelte schief, „habe ich da einige Fernkurse besucht."

Sie zwinkerte Harry zu und stand umständlich auf.

„Ahh, dieses lange Sitzen tut mir einfach nicht gut. Ich muss mich jetzt ein wenig bewegen. Vielleicht wage ich ein Tänzchen mit einem jungen Mann, Arthur vielleicht – natürlich nur, wenn Molly es erlaubt. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Figg", erwiderte Harry gedankenverloren. Er musste erst einmal verdauen, was Mrs. Figg ihm da erzählt hatte. Es hatte sein Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Viele Erlebnisse, Erinnerungsbruchstücke aus seiner Kindheit fügten sich nun zu einem völlig neuen Bild zusammen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er dieses Bild mochte, doch es war um vieles klarer, als das was er sich vorher zusammengereimt hatte.

„Ach, und Harry?" Mrs. Figg war zurückgekehrt.

„Ja?"

„Trotzdem glaube ich, dass dich Petunia, inmitten ihres Gefühlswirrwarrs ganz tief, irgendwo in ihrem Inneren, auf eine gewisse, verquere Art und Weise liebt."


End file.
